


You're My Honeybunch Sugar Plum

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jihoon adoring soonyoung, jihoon being soft, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: "You remind me of that song, Soonyoung and it actually describes my feelings perfectly."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	You're My Honeybunch Sugar Plum

Soonyoung stared at his boyfriend who's currently taking his cheeks a captive, his eyes boring into Soonyoung's dark one. "Uhm, what?" Soonyoung questioned nervously, finding the whole situation awkward. Instead of answering, said boyfriend began to play with his cheeks; stroking, squishing and pinching them apart.

"Jihoon?" Soonyoung tried again, his voice coming out unclear as Jihoon pinched. "Is there something wrong with my cheeks?"

Slowly, Jihoon shook his head no and the next thing Soonyoung know was Jihoon kissing his chubby cheeks. "No, they're perfect." He said after kissing both cheeks. "Have I ever told you how much I adore them?" He continued, leaving a kiss now on Soonyoung's forehead.

"Uh, sometimes, I guess?" Soonyoung answered, his cheeks tinted pink at the sudden show of affection as he is not used to it; usually he'd be the one showering Jihoon with those kind of words.

"Yeah?" Jihoon mumbled, his voice only a whisper as he pecked Soonyoung's cheeks. "I'm sorry I don't tell you that often. It's not easy for me to talk about this kind of things."

"I know." Soonyoung said, his arms around Jihoon's waist to help keep him in place. "I know and it's okay."

Jihoon smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding, for putting up with my shits and for staying even though I always push you away." He said, brushing strands of hair away from Soonyoung's face, one hand still resting on his cheek. "Honestly, I don't deserve you."

"Shut up, we agreed not to talk about the whole 'I don't deserve you' shits." He grunted and Jihoon chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Did you listen to any other things I said above? Because I'll never repeat it, I hope you know that."

"Of course I listened well!"

"Gosh, I love you so much." He said with a contented sigh, his heart warmed when he saw Soonyoung's eyes crinkling and a happy smile on his lips. "I rarely said it, but I really do."

"The fact that you rarely said it is the reason why it is so impactful whenever you do and I wouldn't have it another way."

"I keep wondering how'd I get so lucky to find you." Jihoon mumbled.

Soonyoung couldn't contain the happiness he's feeling upon hearing those words, his smile got even brighter and Jihoon didn't think that was possible. "Technically I found you first so I'm the lucky one." 

He ran his fingers on Soonyoung's blonde locks which were getting longer, humming a random tune under his breath. 

"Are you seriously humming the cuppycake song?" Soonyoung said, laughing.

"You remind me of that song, Soonyoung and it actually describes my feelings perfectly." Jihoon said, for once, not minding Soonyoung laughing at him. 

"Yeah? Then sing it for me."

"No. It's embarrassing." Jihoon rejected the idea immediately. 

Soonyoung laughed. "Say I'm your honey bunch, sugar plum."

Jihoon took another look of Soonyoung and the happiness he's omitting and he sighed in defeat. "Had you asked any other day, I'd say no until I die but today's an exception."

"What's with today?"

"I don't know. I feel like my whole being is filled with love and affection and I just wanted to return it to you."

Soonyoung giggled, kissing Jihoon's nose. "You're too precious."

"No,  you're my Honeybunch Sugarplum

Pumpy-umpy-umpkin

You're my Sweetie Pie

You're my Cuppycake

Gumdrop Snoogums-Boogums

You're the Apple of my Eye

And I love you so and I want you to know

That I'll always be right here

And I love to sing sweet songs to you

Because you are so dear ."

By the end of the song, Jihoon got his face buried on Soonyoung's shirt, his ears pink while Soonyoung laughed. But his laugh wasn't mocking; instead it was full of adoration, fondness and love.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write soft jihoon and this happened


End file.
